No One Is Alone
by tears.fall.like.rain
Summary: Mimi starts using again, and Roger finds himself alone, a feeling he's not too fond of. But, our favourite Marky will assuredly swoop in to save the day! ...right? [MR SLASH, don't like, don't read.]
1. As Time Goes By

**DISCLAIMER: Le bleh. I own nothing but the plotline. **

**A/N: My first attempt at any Rent fics. I hope this one is more loved than my others…;.;**

Mark sat out on the fire escape, a mug of tea in one hand, _Village Voice_ in the other. He'd been thinking an awful lot lately. Sometimes about what he wished his life was like, sometimes just about life in general, but mostly about random, senseless nothings. He felt…empty. Like some part of him was missing. I mean, Collins had Angel, Maureen had Joanne, Roger had Mimi, and Mark had…his camera.

I guess that's what he thought about more often that anything. He had nobody. He'd had no one, ever. No one but his camera.

* * *

Roger took a drag from his cigarette and put an arm around Mimi, looking into those beautiful eyes. Eyes…there was something wrong with her eyes. "What's wrong?" Mimi asked, smiling.

Roger hesitated. That glazed-over look, that far-away tone in her voice… "Mimi…have you been using again?" His look was one of concern, now, instead of lust.

Mimi giggled, almost psychotically. "What makes you think that, baby?" She took a drag of Roger's cigarette. Roger was still shocked.

_I promised. She promised…she promised…_ "You promised, Mimi!" He stood up, now infuriated. How could she?! He had _sworn_ he would never let her near the stuff again. She had sworn she wouldn't. She had made a _promise_ to save her own life!

_And now I'm alone, _Roger almost said out loud. Three hours ago, he had told Mimi to go away, stay out of his life. He couldn't take it. She had been sobbing, the drugs making the hysteria even worse. He'd stormed from the Life almost in tears, terrified of himself and what he had just done.

It was at that exact moment that Mark finished his tea and came inside. One look at Roger tore him up inside. "Rog, what's up? What happened? I thought you were with Mimi."

Roger laughed half-heartedly. "I was…but…she was-"

"Oh, no." Mark guessed it. "Drugs again?" Roger laughed again.

"Bingo!" He smothered his cigarette and sobbed quietly. "How could she do this to me?" Mark sighed and sat next to him on their tattered couch.

"Rog…you'll find someone new. With your looks, it won't be hard." Roger melted into his friend's arms and let out the hurt. Mark ran a hand down his back. "Shh…it's okay, you're fine…" He really didn't know how to handle this. Roger hadn't broken down since April died. And, even then, Collins ended up taking care of it.

"I'm not fine, Mark…I'm alone…" Roger curled up on the couch, still sobbing mutedly.

"You're never alone, Rog. I won't let it happen." Mark smiled to himself. _Maybe we aren't so different after all._

**A/N: Well, there's my first sucky chapter. Reviews, flames, random things, any feedback is nice. Encouragement would be highly appreciated!**


	2. This Kiss

**A/N: Okay, after a lot of IRL crises, I'm back with more lovely goodness A.K.A. Rent fanfiction. I have no idea what's happening in this chapter yet. I'm just typing it as it comes. A huge SHENKU VERY MUCH and big bear hugs to To Being An Us For Once, Kayden (my wifey), xD, Spice Of Life, Kaatse, and dollar-diamond-ring for reviewing.**

**STATS SO FAR!!!**

**When chapter 2 was uploaded, there were…**

**FAVS: 2**

**ALERTS: 4 **

**HITS: 187**

**REVIEWS: 5**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but these words.**

Roger moped around the loft for the next couple days, randomly hugging Mark or any of the other Bohemians that stopped by. _Poor Roger,_ thought Mark all the while, _he's so hurt!_

It was exactly one week later when It happened. (A/N: Notise It is capitalised.) Mark was watching the news on their old, small, half-broken television set, a puffy-eyed Roger in his arms. Maybe because he wanted a motherly figure, maybe because of Mimi, maybe because he felt alone, or maybe as a surge of confidence, he kissed Mark on the cheek. Mark's usually white-as-an-albino face lit up red, his eyes went wide and he turned to Roger, very confused. Roger just smiled and leaned his head onto Mark's shoulder.

After he made sure Roger was comfortably asleep, he sat out on the fire escape for a couple of hours, just trying to sort his thoughts. Did Roger really kiss him? Did Mark really like it? And why did he have this burning urge to kiss him back? After he gave up on trying to figure out what the hell happened, he went back inside and started to prepare the couch for sleeping on…when he realised that he had a two-person bed, and only one person was currently occupying it. After Mimi left, Collins suggested that Mark sleep on the couch.

Mark crept into their bedroom and, trying his darnedest to avoid the creaky floorboards, climbed into his comfy, worn-out bed, snuggling up close to Roger. _Eh, what the hell. He's asleep anyway._ Or so he thought.

**A/N: I COULD NOT RESIST THE CLIFFIE! I am sorry, but I have two possibilities I'm goin' for, here. I'll have my beta A.K.A. my splendiferous and gorgeous boyfriend help me decide. Which, of course, means a 100-toss game of Heads or Tails. Reviews are nice! Big thanks to Addie W.'s Edward's Uploading Solution fic for helping me out! It explains how to upload documents if it won't let you actually upload them!  
**


	3. Get The Party Started

**A/N: I'm so, so, SO sorry! I had finals, and friend troubles, and then there's my dad, and my boyfriend…augh. But I's back…from outer space! XD Okay, thank-you-reviewers time!**

**JohnStamosFanatic- I just looked over my two chapters and realised that they are rather short. I shall have to fix this. **

**Deadly Flower- Thank you:3**

**Dollar-diamond-ring- I know, I know, the cliffhanger. I hate them too, don't worry, but I couldn't resist! **

**Kaatse- I KNOW! I KNOW THIS! SHORT! CLIFFHANGER!**

**To Being An Us For Once- Ahem, but I can. I'm the author, remember? Ha. Soon. HAHAHA. Well, is this soon enough? I doubt it, so I think I'll write two chapters today. **

**Spice Of Life- OKAYLONGERCHAPTERSIGETIT. fumes**

**More than one chapter today, I think…murfle flergen, horfle snuffle, and all that jazz. **

Roger's eyes went from gently closed to wide open in a split second. _Mark's in my bed. Why is Mark in my bed?_ He flipped over. "…Mark?"

Mark's face flushed, and he smiled. "…yeah?" There was no answer, except for a small, melancholy sigh. "What, Roger?"

"…I'm sorry about earlier." The rocker's face went bright red and he shifted his gaze.

"What's there to be sorry about? If you're sorry for kissing me, you're very wrong." Mark's smile gradually faded into a grin.

Roger mirrored the grin. "Well, I guess I'm not sorry then, huh?" He chuckled nervously. "Mark…would you…mind too much if…I did it again?" The question came out in pieces. Mark just smiled. Roger smiled back and put a hand on Mark's face, pulling him closer. Mark closed his eyes and leaned forward.

When their lips met for the first time, both men's faces exploded in a crimson fire, too nervous to go any farther, but too comfortable to stop. When Roger finally got the confidence, he snaked one hand behind Mark's head and hesitantly parted his lips.

Mark smiled into the kiss, still bright red, and also opened his eager mouth, allowing Roger access.

ONE HOUR LATER

Mark was held tightly in Roger's arms, sweaty and panting, his clothes on the floor beside the bed, same as Roger's. He giggled quietly at the whole scenario and nuzzled his head deeper into Roger's chest. "Good night, Roger."

Roger chuckled. "G'night, Mark." He kissed the top of his head and closed his eyes, eager for sleep.

It was that exact moment that Maureen walked in the door. "MARKY! ROGER!" Both of the aforementioned quickly sat up and raced to get some clothes on.

Mark was in his underwear, pulling a shirt over his head, and Roger was trying to put his leg through his jeans when Maureen burst into the bedroom. "Oh…my god. Were you guys…wow." She grinned and burst out laughing. "I can't believe it! FINALLY!" Mark and Roger exchanged confused glances. Maureen stopped laughing at their expense when she noticed they had no idea what she was talking about. "You guys didn't know? We've been taking bets for _years_ on when you two were finally gonna get together!" She smirked and grabbed the phone, dialing back to her apartment across the street.

"Pookie? Hey, it's me. I'm at Mark and Roger's." She giggled. "They finally did it! Call everyone!" She paused. "Of course I know it's midnight! You really think they'll care? It finally happened! … Fine, I'll do it. Get your sexy ass over here." She hung up the phone, picked it up again, and dialed another number. "Hey, Meems! It's Mo." Mark rolled his eyes, and Roger widened his. "I'm at Mark and Roger's, get over here! Quick!"

Mark sighed. "Maureen, what are you doing?" Maureen simply held a finger to her mouth.

"Shh! … Angel! _Como estás?_ I'm at Mark and Roger's place, and you've _got_ to see this! _Sí, despierte Collins y consiga aquí!_ _Adiós!_" Maureen replaced the phone and dialed one more number.

"Benny! Get over to Mark and Roger's, quick! It happened!" She hung up the phone and flopped onto the couch. "Ahh, calling everyone is hard work…you guys got any booze?" She waltzed over to their fridge.

Mark could hear two female voices speaking Spanish on the street. "Oh, shit, they're here."

Roger winced. "Mimi."

**A/N: Okay, is that long enough? 3 pages in Word! Okay, leave those reviews, my loves! I want at least three! which I'm sure I'll have no trouble getting! XD I might do another chapter today, I dunno.**


End file.
